The Secrets of Ford Wing Castle
by Julz the CuppycakeAngel
Summary: When Mighty and Ray go off on a adventure and get kidnapped by crazy and very disturbed mobians called the Astria Legion, what are the rest of the gang to do? Will they be able to save Mighty and Ray from what could be there death, or will they die too?
1. Chapter 1

The Secrets of Ford Wing Castle

Chapter 1: How it all started

This is a story I made out of boredom but I hope you enjoy it. That's pretty much all I have to say. Please review and send me ideas of what you would like in the story. NO FLAMES!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, of course. If I did I change up a couple things but sadly I do not own anything in this story besides DJ the hedgehog who is my character but I don't know if he'll even show up in this story. Let me shut up right now so we can get on with the show, or, er, the story. Enjoy!

Characters:

Mighty the armadillo: 14

Ray the flying squirrel: 8

Mina the mongoose: 13

Sonic the hedgehog: 16

Manic the hedgehog: 15

Charmy the bee: 6

Knuckles the echinda: 15

Vector the crocodile: 18

Espio the chameleon: 17

Julie Su the echinda: 15

Shadow the hedgehog: ?

Miles "Tails" Prower

Minor Characters: Saffron: 8, Rouge the bat: 17, Sally Acorn: 16, Big the cat: ?

It was a dark and cold night at the Ford Wing castle which was located in the mystic ruins. The Ford Wing has been abandoned for years. Well, that's what some said. The people who are said to live there is a unknown legion called the Astria which was a group of people who only live to torture. They do anything to make you cringe and reel in pain. That's what they live for, to hurt people. The legion started many many years ago. All the way back in the 1680s. A group of disturbed mobians banded together to murder and abuse other mobians. They're leader was Alex Rogan, the founder of the Astria's. Alex and his group soon took over they're village one person at a time till they killed off all the supreme leaders and protection units in they're village. They then forced the villagers to join the legion or be brutally beaten to death. When Alex died the Legion didn't stop. They just kept on killing and taking in more members all the way to this very day and that's how this story starts. Unfortunately our two adventurers had to experience this cruel cruel punishment. Mighty armadillo and his "little brother" Ray the flying squirrel. They were off in the mystic ruins adventuring as usual unaware of the many eyes that were watching them as they walked along a slick an muddy dirt path. (It had rained just a bit earlier). "S-s-so Mighty, wh-wh-what a-are we exactly h-here for" the little squirrel asked as he trembled next to his red shelled companion who bravely kept on through the dark and eerie jungle. "I already told you Ray, were here to find that calaway gem thingy" Mighty answered as he ruffled Ray's hair with his hand. "You m-m-mean Calamayza Gem" Ray corrected him as he rubbed his arms with his gloved hands trying to stop himself from trembling but failed. "Uh, yeah what ever" Mighty muttered under his breath. Ray simply giggled in response even though he was scared out of his mind. Being in one of the most creepiest jungles at night was not the exact place that would make a person feel at home. As they walked onward the pale yellow crescent moon hid behind the dark gray clouds that rolled in front of it which made the night seem darker. "Y-y-you don't th-think there are any m-m-m-m-monsters here, do you?" Ray asked as terror filled his eyes. Mighty shook his head as he started to laugh. "No ray, there are no monsters here" Mighty said reassuringly. Ray closed his eyes as he remembered being safe at the comfort of his home. "Why d-d-did we h-h-h-h-have to c-c-come out here at n-n-n-nighttime, why couldn't w-we just h-h-have come in th-th-the morning" Ray said as he opened his eyes again. Mighty started to get annoyed. Ray has been asking questions the whole time they were in the jungle together. "Listen Ray, are we seriously going to play 20 questions this whole time because it's really starting to tick me off, don't you just love being in the outdoors, its full of adventure and excitement!" Mighty said trying to end Ray's various questions. Ray rolled his eyes. "Ya, I just love being out here in this humid crap in the middle of the night and better yet, the middle of nowhere!" Ray said under his breath. Suddenly there was a faint "crack" of a twig which Ray instantly picked up with his sensitive and large ears. His head quickly snapped around to locate the noise. "Were not alone" Ray thought to himself shuddering at the thought. Ray felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest, so loud that he could barely hear anything except the fast paced beating. As he slowly inched toward the bush which had made the noise he started wondering whether to go find out what made the noise or run back to Mighty who still hasn't noticed his disappearance. Ray held his breath as he slowly looked over to the bush to find a slug that fell from the bush and made the branch brake from it's weight. He let out a sigh of relief and turned around to catch up with Mighty who was now nowhere to be seen. Ray's stomach started twisting in knots as he started to fill with dread. He then started to take off on the trail which was obviously a bad idea since the mud was slick. Sadly, Ray had to find that out the hard way. He ran along the path and unfortunately there was a root that stuck up out from the ground which Ray didn't see in time so he tripped over the root, skidded across the mud and rammed into an oak tree face first. He wasn't even able to put his hands out in front of himself for protection. He didnt have anytime to react and that ended up making him crash into the oak tree.  
(A/N ouch that's gotta hurt)

There was a loud crack as Ray's skull smashed into the tree. Ray unsteadily stood up but quickly sat back down. His head hurt SO much. He slowly touched his forehead with a trembling hand and pulled it back to find a dark red blood stain on his glove. He closed his eyes and leaned on the tree he collided with. He opened them and turned to see a nearby river. He carefully started crawling towards the river. When he finally made it he dunked his face in only to find that it was freezing cold. He quickly shot his head back up. He looked into the river and saw that he had a big gap in his forehead that was badly bleeding. He narrowed his eyes at the image and felt the anger boil up inside him. He took his fist and jabbed it into the water to get rid of his reflection. "Arrggghhhhhhhhh" he shouted as he started to get up go back to the oak tree. When Ray had finally made it to the oak tree he collapsed in front of it. The pain was very intense. He needed to get help if he was going to survive. He would die if he just sat there. He then got up with support from the tree and started to run which only made the pain worse. He had to find Mighty. His forehead pounded wildly as his eyes started to blur. His body started to lose energy as he started to slow his speed. Ray squinted trying to make out any shapes he could. Finally there was a light of hope. Mighty was just a few feet up ahead from ray. He tried to call out but all he could utter was a mere squeak. He then mustered up all the energy he had left and lunged at Mighty. "M-m-mighty" ray called to him quietly, that was the last thing he could do or say before he fell unconscious. Fortunately it was enough. Mighty turned around and his eyes widened with fear and surprise. "Ray" he called out as he ran towards him. He picked up the limp squirrel by the shoulders and started to shake him. "Ray, Ray, RAY" mighty screamed as he shook him but it was to no success. He felt his chest to feel for a pulse and he could feel a soft rhythmic beat. Mighty sighed out in relief. "Thank god" he whispered thankfully. He carefully picked Ray up and held him in his arms or damsal style as sonic always said. "He'll survive but he needs medical attention fast" Mighty thought out loud to himself. "Well, we can help you" said a dark female voice. Before mighty could even react a swift kick was delivered to the back of his head. He groaned as he touched the back of his head and pain started to shoot from up and down his body. Then another kick was delivered right under his chin causing him to drop Ray to the ground and fly into a tree. Mighty slowly stood up from the tree and got into his fighting position as he balled his hands into fists. "Listen here girlie, I don't usually like to hit girls but your probably the only exception!" Mighty said cockily to his attacker. The girl let out dark laughter. She then started throwing rapid punches at him. Poor Mighty could barely even block off the girls quick attacks. Every time he would block a punch, another would come. His chances at being able to defend himself and fight off the girl were slim. The girl was surprisingly good at defending her self, combat and she was unbelievably fast. Then he had an idea. He swept his feet under the girls causing her to trip backwards. He then grabbed her arms and held her tightly so she wouldn't be able to escape his grip. She the swiftly kicked Mighty in his neck quite roughly causing him to black out. His unconscious body dropped slowly to the ground as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Okay boys, take them away" she called to her comrades as she panted heavily. Five men in black cloaks then appeared from behind her and went to carry the unconscious bodies in front of them. "They'll pay for what they did," she said under her breath as a tear rolled down her cheek, "They'll pay". She then wiped away her tear and followed her comrades to Ford Wing castle.

What do you think? Do you know who this mysterious girl is? Tell me in the reviews. That's all I have for now but trust me, the next chappie will be up soon. What did you think of it DJ?

DJ: I thought it was OK if you call that literature.

Me: Shut up DJ, who asked you anyway?

DJ: Uh, you did!

Me: Oh... yeah, well just shut up

DJ: JERK, YOUR ALWAYS SO MEAN TO ME"

Me: LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO BACK TO THE HOLE YOU CAME FROM  
DJ: FINE  
Me: FINE

Again, I DO NOT own anything Sega related. I only own DJ, my characters. NO FLAMES PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

The secrets of Ford Wing castle.

Chapter 2:Oh...crap

Disclaimer: (I hate these things!) I don't own anything from sega of course! Sorry it took sooooo loooong to finally update this story and Summer camp is coming along too!i wont be able to post Summer Camp till next weekend because my computer is having some problems which is making it retarded. Hope you enjoy it and no flames please!

Mighty woke up to find that he was chained to a wall. He rolled his eyes as he got ready to free himself since it was just a puny metal chain and Mighty could easily get out with his amazing and unbelievable strength but before he could, he heard a female voice in the shadows. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" she said in a sing songy voice. Mighty allowed a childish smile to creep on to his face as his eyes narrowed. "Why not" he said in a playful tone. She let out a dark laugh. "If you try getting out I'll have to electrify you at high voltage" she said evilly. Mighty still had the childish grin plastered on his face. "Now why would a little lady like yourself do that to such a charming young man like me?" mighty questioned her jokingly. There was a long silence.

Finally the woman stepped out from behind the shadows. When mighty saw her his grin quickly faded as his eyes widened. She was a familiar mongoose with long and curly purple hair, three earrings in her right ear and one in her left, and green eyes and the only thing different was a black body suit. "M-Mina is that...?" Mighty stammered as he stared at the mongoose. Mina frowned at him. "This is why a little lady like me would want to hurt you... like you hurt ME" Mina shouted. Mighty only stared at her with a confused look on his face. "Don't try to act dumb like you don't remember, you know what I'm talking about you red shelled idiot" she hissed at him. Mighty was taken back by her choice of very harsh words. His eyebrows arched as he felt a rage starting to boil up inside him.

"I don't know what your talking about you disgusting brat, now shut up about that already and tell me why your doing this and why I'm here" Mighty said between clenched teeth and balled fists trying to hold in the bit of self control he had left in him. Mina stared into Mighty's eyes with a smile on her face only making mighty angrier. "You tell me" she said grinning even bigger. That was the last straw for mighty. "You little backstabber, you just left us all to die when we were stuck at eggmans base, you left us all, you remember that?" Mighty snarled. Mina's eyes closed as she remembered the horrid memory.  
*Flashback*  
"Come on we need to go" Sonic the hedgehog whined to his brother, Manic the hedgehog. "Hold on man, I almost got it" Manic irritatedly yelled back for probably the fifth time. The freedom fighters and chaotix were all anxiously awaiting manic to finish up getting eggmans data chip. Sadly eggman was able to get all they're data and fighting skills. They needed the chip or they would surely be finished. "Can't this go any faster" Knuckles complained to Sally. "Sorry, it can't Knux" she replied back through gritted teeth. Everyone was very fidgety and scared, especially the children. Ray was whimpering and hugging his knees while rocking back and forth. Tails was fidgeting from foot to foot while Charmy and Saffron were hugging each other.

One mistake could end them all. Suddenly there was a click and a tiny card came out of a slot. "Yes" Manic cheered as he took the card and dropped it into his fanny pack. Everyone was cheering and dancing and relieved but there was still another obstacle in the way. Getting out. Just as tricky as getting in. "Yo guys, cool it, we still have to get out" Sonic yelled who was still apparently pissed that Eggman was able to get his data. Everyone immediately stopped cheering and were quite. The only noises that were heard were Ray's quiet whimpering and everyone's breathing. "Now what do we do?" Julie Su asked as she looked over to knuckles then back at Sonic. " How about one of us climb to the top of the ceiling to where the window is, without getting hit by the lasers, go through the window and since there's a platform on the other side they can go to the control room and turn off the lasers that are now in front of those doors and then were home free!" Mina said happily.

Everyone stared at her. "Ya know Mina, that idea of yours might just be able to GET US KILLED!" Knuckles screamed. Mina looked down at her feet as tears brimmed her eyes. Even though Mina's idea was a little stupid, Mighty felt bad for her. "Knux, don't you dare yell at her ok, do you have any better plan?" ''Mighty shouted offensively. Knuckles grumbled to himself and turned his back to the rest of the group. Mighty just stared at him and folded his arms in front of his chest. Sonic took a deep breathe. "I... I guess we have to go with Mina's idea and hope that it works" Sonic said to his friends. Mina looked up and smiled at Sonic. He smiled back at her. Knuckles still thought Mina's plan was very childish and not very thought through, he had to use it.

"Who's going to climb to the top?" Espio questioned as he too didn't like the idea. Everyone was, once again, quiet. "I'll go" Mina said bravely. Mighty didn't like that idea at all. "Mina...Listen," Mighty whispered to Mina, "I don't think that's a very good idea." Mina stared at him as hurt filled her eyes. Mighty suddenly realized what he had done and quickly regretted it. "Mina I'm..." Mighty said slowly. Mina turned away from him as she made her way over to the wall. She got a few cheers. She backed up to get a running start. "I can do this, don't mess up, I can do this, don't mess up!" Mina thought to herself with half confidence. She then ran up the wall with record breaking speed, dodging everything that came at her. Below her everyone was biting their finger nails. (A/N They don't have fingernails I know, I know!) Mina finally made up to the window and climbed through. She looked down and smiled and gave her friends a thumbs up.

"Holy smokes, she actually made it?" knuckles said surprised. As everyone was cheering and dancing Mighty was the only one who still had a bad feeling. Mina looked out the window for a few more minutes then disappeared into the darkness not knowing that she had made the biggest mistake of her life. As Mina walked down the empty hallways she soon found the control room. She slowly tried the doorknob and it was actually unlocked. As she walked through the door there was a vast amount of buttons and switches and levers. "Okay Mina girl, don't mess up" Mina murmured to herself. She looked around the room trying to find a button or something that might turn off the lasers that kept her friends trapped inside the room that they were in.

As Mina's eyes scanned the room there was a slight noise. Mina slowly turned around. There was nothing there. Mina let out a sigh of relief. As she turned around she was face to face with one of eggmans patrol robots. Mina let out a shriek and started to back up. She accidentally bumped in to a lever that made the security system go off. A red light started flashing throughout the whole building and a extremely loud siren started to wail. Mina's heart started pounding as she ran out of eggmans base. Running away from the sirens, the lights, her friends. It only took a few minutes for Mighty and the others to realize that Mina wasn't coming back to the window or shutting down the lasers. As robots from every corridor and hallway came to the room, Mighty and everyone else got into their fighting stance. It was going to be one heck of a battle.

"Why Mina", Mighty grumbled to himself, "Why?"  
*End Flashback*  
Mina raised her eyes to Mighty slowly. "You remember, huh" Mighty said quietly. Mina suddenly went into rage. "AFTER THAT INCIDENT, NOBODY EVER TALKED TO ME AGAIN, NOT EVEN MY OWN MOTHER, EVERYONE HATED ME!" Mina screamed at Mighty as her hand slowly went over to where the lever was. Mighty's eyes slowly widened as he slowly started to shake his head. "No Mina, don't- AHHHHHHHHHHH" Mighty cried out in pain. After ten minutes Mina stopped electrocuting Mighty. Mighty breathed out a puff of smoke. He had some trouble breathing. Mighty slowly raised his head to Mina as a scowl spread a across his face. Mina once again started to electrocute Mighty. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"he yelped. Mighty then ripped himself from the chains and fell to floor.


	3. Chapter 3

This is not chapter three, it's just the rest of chapter 2

He laid on the floor gasping for air. Mina started to back away. Mighty looked down to the stone floor. When he looked up again, Mina was no longer there but many Astria members were. His heart started to pound in his chest. "Where's Ray?" He shouted at them. They didn't reply. "Where's Ray!" he screamed at them again.

Sooo, what did you think? Like it? Don't like it? Tell me in the Reviews. It's just that tiny little button below this story. Come on, you know you want to click it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets of Ford Wing Castle

Chapter 3: Where am I?

God I'm sooo angry at my sister! I have the next chapter coming up real soon. Sorry I've taken forever to write this chapter. As I said before, my laptop was dead so I haven't been able to update

my stories in a long while. So I apologize to Lady Skarlett of Skaro and Katie the Cat for the long wait. I'm really, really, really sorry! Disclaimer: ( I hate these stupid things) Of course I don't own

any Sonic characters or anything related towards Sega! O_O! On with the story! Oh yeah, I'm changing this story to first person instead of third. ( For anyone who doesn't know, 1st person is I,

2nd person is you and 3rd person is they, them) Now, on with the story!

I woke up on the cold, hard cement floor of a very dark room. "Where exactly am I?" I questioned myself worriedly. I tried to stand up but I immediately felt pain shoot up and down my body

which forcefully sent me back to the ground. "OWWW!" I yelled. I slowly sat up and laid against the cold wall behind me. I soon realized that my ankle was chained up to the wall. Glory. I pulled

my knees into my chest and closed my eyes just wishing that when I opened them I would be back home with all my friends and that this was all a dream. No not a dream, a nightmare. I would

open my eyes and I would be back at the Chaotix's headquarters. Vector would be listening to his music while Espio would be training in his room. Charmy, Mighty and I would be playing Grand

Theft Auto and I would be in the lead with Charmy and Mighty close behind.

Mighty would always let me have the fastest car, give Charmy the second fastest and he would take whatever was

left. Saffron would be in the kitchen making us all lunch. Then she would bang a gong which was a signal for us to know that food was ready. We would all race to the kitchen. The first was able to

grab as much as he wanted but not everything. Mighty would usually be first. Only two other times the winners were Charmy and Vector. Then we would all chill out and wait and see if we got a

case or mission. Life was golden. I slowly opened my eyes and stared into the darkness. They soon adjusted after a while. Mighty! I had almost forgotten about him. Was he ok? Was he here too?

Was he off getting help? Was he hurt? Was he chained up to some wall like me? Was he alive? Was he... dead?" I shuddered at the thought. Was he in here with me?

I decided to try and call out his name to see if he was with me. "Mighty, you in here?" My voice quavered as I looked around room. I heard no answer. Not even a peep. I started to curl into a ball

and sob silently. I laid my head on the floor. After another fifteen minutes or so of crying I wiped my eyes and tried to think of a way to get out of this dungeon like room. Suddenly I had an idea. I

remembered that some castles had trap doors and secret passages so maybe just maybe... I knew it was stupid idea in the first place but it was worth a try. I tried to get up but it was to no avail. I

closed my eyes tight and clenched my teeth together. I grabbed onto the wall and slowly made my way up to my feet. It was a struggle but I did it. I started to move my hands along the wall. The

shackles clanked behind me as I walked.

"Clank, clank, clank!" was the sound they made. It was actually quite annoying. I blocked the sound out of my head the best I could and kept on along

the wall but got nothing. I tried again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again. I was just about to lose hope when I felt an odd shaped

cement myself upside down on the other side in a totally different room. I looked around trying to figure out were I was. I shielded my eyes with my hands. It was super bright in there. After my

eyes adjusted I found out that I was in a white room. I started to feel the blood rise into my head. Then I saw a key. I slowly reached my hand out towards it. It was to far away. I tried again and

got it. I pushed the key into the tiny keyhole and turned it. There was a soft "click" and I fell down onto my back. "..." I couldn't even utter a word. The floor was super hard! I slowly got up and

started to walk towards the door.

It was locked. Of course. I searched around for a key but came up with nothing. Thats when I saw another door. I looked over my shoulder then slinked over to

it. I was hesitant at first but I then turned the handle. I poked my head in but realized it was super dark. There must have been a light switch in there, right? I slowly walked around the room

searching for a light switch. When I found it I turned it on but before I could look at anything I tripped on something. I rubbed my head and looked at what on I tripped on. Well it wasn't actually

a what it was a who. While I was on the floor I looked around the room and immediately felt my stomach drop and my heart leap into my throat. I let out a tiny squeak. The room was filled with

bodies. Dead bodies. Rotting bodies. My mouth dropped open. I started to gag a little. I looked down and saw that I was on top of a corspe. My eyes bulged out of my head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I got up and ran back to the door. I turned the light off in the process. When I reached the door I turned and faced the room again whimpering quietly to

myself. It was not a good sight for a twelve year old to witness. I started to back away from the grotesque site. I tripped on a knife that was on the floor. My head slammed onto the table behind

me. My eyes shot open as I screamed in pain. I lay on the floor in shock not moving. My mouth hung open. After a few more minutes I slowly sat up. I groaned in pain. I touched the back of my

head and realized that it was bleeding. I swore under my breath. I unsteadily stood up. Before I could do anything else I heard voices. My heart started to pound in my chest. There was a shuffling

of feet. My eyes started to widen as I saw the door knob turn. As five Astria members came in I ducked. They were talking about a prisoner escaping. "That is probably me" I thought worriedly to

myself. I pressed my ear up against the cabinet I was leaning against. Thats when they started to talk about Mighty. I listened intently. "Were going to have to find a way to kill him that won't

endanger our lives" one of them said. They put some stuff on the table. I couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly a knife slid off the table and before I could even react it landed in my thigh. I let out a

high pitched squeak. I slapped my hand over my mouth as I heard the Astria members stop talking.

One poked his head around the table and saw me. My mouth fell open as I stared at him. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I started to crawl away as fast as I could. They started to jump over

the table and chase after me. I grabbed the side of a table and pulled myself to my feet as fast as I could. The only chance I had at escaping from them was going into the room with the bodies

because on the side of the room there was another door. I closed my eyes as I hobbled/ limped towards the door. I ran through the room running the fastest I could. I felt hot tears streaming

down my face. "Close the door!" I heard one of them yell. The door in front of started to close. "NOOOOOOO" I wailed. I slid under the door right in the nick of time. I looked up and saw an astria

member staring at me. I pulled my fist back and punched him the hardest I could. He staggered back as I started to run past him. Had to find Mighty! I turned a corner and started to make my

way down a long and narrow corridor. Then someone grabbed me from behind.

I turned around getting ready to punch whoever grabbed me. My mouth dropped open as I realized it was Mina. "Huh"?" I remarked with a confused look on my face. She grabbed my wrist tightly

and started to harshly pull me down the corridor. "M-Mina where are we going?" I asked curiously. She was mumbling something to her self quietly but I couldn't understand. "Mina where are

we going?" I asked her a little bit louder. She still didn't reply. I started to get a bad feeling. "Mina let go of me." I called to her. "Mina let go of me NOW!" I yelled sternly. She tightened her

grip. "LET GO, LET GO, LET GO, LET GO, LET GO, LET GO!" I repeated screaming at the top of my lungs. Mina started to drag me into this big dark room. God how I was afraid of dark rooms now.

She threw me in the room and shut the door behind her.

I looked around the dark room. Suddenly the lights went on. It was a grey room made completely out of stone. As I looked around I noticed that

there was a body laying in the middle of the room. I was hesitant to look at it closely but inch by inch, I walked over to the body. I soon realized it was Mighty. I tried running to him but I tripped

and fell right on my face. I looked at my leg and saw that the knife was still in it. I closed my eyes tight, wrapped my hands around the knife and pulled it out. "OUUCCHHHHH!" I wailed. I pressed

my hand against my leg where it had been stabbed. There was a mirror inside the room I was in. I looked in it and saw that I was bruised and scratched. As was Mighty. I crawled over to him to

see if he was okay. I stared at his limp form. He didn't look so good. I poked him. Nothing. At least he was breathing. I sighed and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes and started to cry.

I got very carried away with this chapter. I just couldn't stop writing. Hope you enjoyed it! The next chappie will be up soon. Until then, bye ya!DJ: No, I want to see what happens now!Me: LEAVE

ME ALONE I HATE YOU!v DJ: O_O HURTFUL!


End file.
